fairy_tail_charakter_generatorfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Loves Attacken
thumb|Loves magischer ZirkelPrince Love ist ein Mitglied der berühmten Gilde Fairy Tail und einer der Dragonslayer. Seine Magie basiert auf der Himmels Dragonslayer-Magie die ihm Yotta, der Drache des Himmels beigebracht hatte. Bekannte Attacken Heilungszauber Tengoku kyūsai thumb|left|200pxDas Tengoku kyūsai (天国救済 "Salvation of Heaven") gehört zu einen der Heilungszauber von Love. Hierbei legt er seine Hände auf den Betroffenen und heilt ihn von den Schäden die er in einem Kampf erlitten hatte. Zum ersten mal setzte er diese Attacke ein, als Rin Lockwood von einer magischen Giftpflanze der Schöpfer-Insel gebissen wurde. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Erlösung des Himmels". Troia thumb|left|200pxBeim Troia (トロイア Toroia) sammelt Love seine Energie zwischen den Handflächen und berührt das Ziel mit beiden Händen. Anschliessend sorgt er für einen Ausgleich der Balance im Körper, um einerseits die seelischen Schmerzen zu heilen aber auch um Reisekrankheiten zu überwinden. Die Attacke setzte er bei Hunter Peace ein um ihn von seiner Reisekrankheit zu befreien. "Troja" war in der Antike eine Stadt. Kaihō no mahō: Aratame thumb|left|196pxBeim Kaihō no mahō: Aratame (解放マジック：ザ・改 "Liberation Magic: Break") handelt sich um einen Zauber, der jegliche andere Zauber die auf einer Person, einem Tier oder objekt liegen auflösen kann. Dieser Zauber gilt als höchst selten, da bisher keiner einen gegnerischen Zauber auflösen konnte. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Befreiungszauber: Bruch". Unterstützungszauber Eārōrā thumb|leftDer Eārōrā (エアローラー "Air roller") ist die erste Technik die Love im Kindesalter eigenhändig entwickelt hat. Beim sogenannten "Luftroller" erschafft Love eine Windkugel unter seinen Füßen und setzt sich darauf. Anschliessend nutzt er diese Kugel als Transportmöglichkeit. Später ist er auch in der Stande auf dieser zu stehen. Der Luftroller kann hohe Geschwindigkeiten annehmen, was Love in Kämpfen schon manche Vorteile brachte. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Luftroller". Vernier thumb|left|200pxDas Vernier ' ''(瞬足, バニーア, Banīa) ist ein Unterstützungszauber von Love. Hierbei erschafft er einen Zirkel unter dem Objekt den er stärken will. Anschliessend wird die Person von einer Aura umgeben die seiner Magie entspricht. Dadurch wird die magische und physische Kraft des Betroffenen enorm verstärkt und kann mit einem Faustschlag eine Eisenmauer durchbrechen. Die Bedeutung des Namens ist unklar. Arms thumb|left|200pxDas '''Arms (剛腕, アームズ, Āmuzu) ist ein weiterer Unterstützungszauber von Love. Hierbei konzentriert er die eigene magische Kraft auf die seiner Verbündeten und verstärkt gezielt die Arme der Gegner. Dadurch übertreffen sie die physische Kraft aller anderen Menschen und könnten laut Simon, der die Attacke gut erfasste, einen massiven Drachen wegschleudern. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Arme". Rinku: Arms to Vernier thumb|left|200pxDas Rinku: Arms to Vernier (接続：アームズバーニア "Link: Arms and Vernier") ist der mächtigste Unterstützungszauber von Love. Hierbei verbindet er alle Unterstützungszauber zu einem und versetzt seinem Verbündeten eine enorm mächtige Rüstung aus purer magischer Kraft. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Verbindung: Arms und Vernier". Jibun no Arms to Vernier thumb|leftDas Jinbun no Arms to Vernier (自分のアームズバーニア "Own Arms and Vernier") ist der gleiche Unterstützungszauber wie bei Arms und Vernier. Hierbei setzt Love die Unterstützungszauber an seinem eigenen Körper ein und erhöht damit seine Fähigkeiten. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Eigene Arms und Vernier". San seichō: Ōkan thumb|leftDas San seichō: Ōkan (サン成長：王冠 "Saint growth: Crown") ist der ultimative Unterstützungszauber den Love auf Lager hat. Dieser Zauber wurde von Love lange geheim gehalten. Bei diesem Zauber erhöht er jede einzelne Vitalfunktion in seinem Körper, so dass sein Körper auf extremen Hochtouren lauft. Sein Körper wird dabei teilweise selbst beschädigt. Er ist auch im Stande den Zauber auf andere zu übertragen. Aufgrund der Folgen dieses Zaubers und dem Fakt, dass man sein Leben lassen kann nach der Beendung des Zauber wurde er als Verboten eingestuft. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Heiliger Zuwachs: Krone" Kaze no Yoroi thumb|leftDas Kaze no Yoroi (風の鎧 "Wind Armor") gehört zu Loves Lieblingsattacken und zu den stärksten in seiner Liste. Mittels seiner Magie umhüllt sich Love mit Luft und erlangt dadurch eine unglaubliche Geschwindigkeit. Dadurch erlangt er an zusätzlicher Flexibilität und Stärke. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Windrüstung". Attacken mit Mjolnir Love ist im Besitz eines großen Hammers der auf den Namen Mjolnir hört. Ein magischer Gegenstand, der im Stande ist seine Größe nach belieben zu variieren. Dazu kann er nur von Love geführt werden. Nebst seiner Fähigkeit der Größenvariation kann Love mithilfe seines Hammers mächtige Verbannungszauber ausführen. Myoruniru seichō thumb|leftDas Myoruniru seichō (ミョルニルの成長 "Mjolnir growth") ist die Standard-Attacke von Love die er mit seinem Hammer ausführt. Hierbei greift er seinen Gegner mit der Normalgröße seines Hammers an und lässt ihn als Überraschung kurz vor dem Kontakt expandieren, was beim Gegner einen enormen Schaden anrichten kann. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Mjolnir Wachstum". Myoruniru Faiāshīru thumb|leftDas Myoruniru Faiāshīru (ミョルニル火災シール "Mjolnir Fireseal") gehört zu Loves Verbannungszaubern. Hierbei entsteht auf dem Hammer das Kanji für Feuer. Anschliessend werden Attacken vom Typ Feuer, oder beliebiges Feuer vom Hammer unterdrückt und verbannt. Zum erstenmal setzte Love diese Attacke im Trainingskampf gegen Peace ein. Was mit den Flammen geschieht, ist bisher unklar. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Mjolnir Flammensiegel". Myoruniru Sutōmushīru thumb|leftDas Myoruniru Sutōmushīru (ミョルニルフラッシュシール "Mjolnir Flashseal") ist eine weiterer Verbannungszauber von Love. Hierbei entsteht wie bei der vorherigen Attacke ein Kanji auf dem Hammer, diesmal das Kanji für Blitz. Anschliessend wird eine Blitzattacke oder ein normaler natürlicher Blitz annulliert und verbannt. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Mjolnir Blitzsiegel". Myoruniru Bodishīru thumb|leftDas Myoruniru Bodishīru (ミョルニルボディシール "Mjolnir Bodyseal") ist der letzte bekannte Verbannungszauber von Love. Hierbei lässt er einen Kreis um seinen Gegner erscheinen. Anschliessend werden verschiedenste Kanjis um den Gegner herum aufgeblendet. Die Attacke bewirkt dass die Magische Kraft eines jenen Betroffenen unterdrückt und versiegelt wird. Anschliessend ist es ein Kinderspiel für Love seinen Gegner auszuschalten. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Mjolnir Körpersiegel" Die Wirkung verfliegt laut Love nach mehreren Tagen, so lange ist der Magier nicht im Stande, Magie auszuüben. Wind/Sturmzauber Tenryū no Hōkō thumb|left|200pxBeim Tenryū no Hōkō (天竜の咆哮 "Sky Dragon's Roar") öffnet Love seinen Mund, bei dem ein Zirkel entsteht. Anschliessend wird ein gewaltiger Wirbelsturm, der dem Gebrüll des Himmelsdrachen gleich sieht. Diese Attacke gehört zu den Standardattacken der Slayer. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Gebrüll des Himmelsdrachen". Tenryū no Sutoraiku thumb|left|200pxBeim Tenryū no Sutoraiku (天竜ストライク "Sky Dragon's Strike") erschafft Love unzählige Windschnittwellen, die er direkt auf seinen Gegner schießt und ihn dadurch umzingeln. Die Schnittwellen sind sehr scharf und schlitzen den Gegner in binnen paar Sekunden auf. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Schlag des Himmelsdrachen". Tenryū tsume thumb|left|200pxthumb|200pxBeim Tenryū tsume (天竜爪 "Sky Dragon's Claw") erhält Love durch seine Magie die Klauen seines Drachens die er für den direkten Nahkampf nutzt und den Gegner mit gezielten Hieben ausser Gefecht setzt. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Klaue des Himmelsdrachen". Tenryū Suwing thumb|leftBeim Tenryū Suwing ''' (天竜スイング "Sky Dragon's Swing" schwingt Love eine seiner Hände und erzeugt bei seinem Gegner einen starken Tornado, welcher alles zerfetzt. Love ist es möglich, den Tornado frei zu kontrollieren, ihn expandieren zu lassen oder ihn in einer Mini-Version los zu schicken, der jedoch die selbe Auswirkung hat. Tenryū no Inpakuto thumb|leftBeim '''Tenryū no Inpakuto (天竜インパクト "Sky Dragon's Impact") verwandelt Love praktisch seine beiden Arme in zwei Mini-Tornados die andauernd wirbeln. Anschliessend verpasst er seinem Gegner einen Schlag, was einen unglaublichen Druck freilässt. Anschliessend wird das Ziel durch den Druck enorm weit weggeschleudert. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Aufprall des Himmelsdrachen". Tenryū no Hifu thumb|leftBeim Tenryū no Hifu (天竜皮膚 "Sky Dragon's Skin") erzeugt Love eine gewaltige Sturmwand, die undurchdringbar ist. Beim Versuch den Schutzwall zu passieren, wird man im Innern der Wand umhergeschleudert und oben wieder hinausgeworfen. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Haut des Himmelsdrachen". Tenryū no Dai Tsume thumb|leftBeim Tenryū no Dai Tsume (天竜大爪 "Sky Dragon's Big Claw") komprimiert er eine Unmenge an Magie und setzt dann die gewaltige Macht in einem Schlag frei. Die freigesetzte Kraft nimmt die Form einer Klaue an. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Große Kralle des Himmelsdrachen". Tenryu no Hijutsu: Tamashī no kōryū thumb|leftDas Tenryu no Hijutsu: Tamashī no kōryū (天竜魂の交流 "Sky Dragon's Secret: Soulchange") ist eine Geheimtechnik von Love und Yotta. Hierbei lässt er um gewählte Personen eine Luftkuppel entstehen, die sich anschliessend ausbreitet. Die Luftkuppel entzieht den Personen die Luft aus dem Körper und führt zum sofortigen Tod des Gegners. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Geheimtechnik des Himmelsdrachen: Seelentausch". Tenryū no ikari thumb|left|200pxDas Tenryū no ikari (天竜怒り "Sky Dragon's Anger") ist die stärkste Attacke von Love. Hierbei setzt er einen Arm nach vorne und einen nach hinten. Anschliessend bildet sich eine Sphäre um den Gegner und Love. Dann schwingt er seine Arme um den Körper und entfacht einen gewaltigen Wirbelsturm der den Gegner kurzerhand besiegt. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Zorn des Himmelsdrachen". Tenryū no Hariken thumb|leftBeim Tenryū no Hariken (天竜ハリケン "Sky Dragon's Hurricane") wechselt Love in eine Position, bei der er die Arme hebt und die Beine auseinander stellt. Anschliessend bildet sich eine gewaltige Sphäre um ihn die in kurzer Zeit expanidert und auf den Gegner zu schießt. Der Gegner erleidet meistens dutzende Schnittwunden und wird in der Luft umhergewirbelt und weggeschossen. Die Attacke zählt zu einen von Loves stärksten Attacken. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Hurrikane des Himmelsdrachen" Tenryū no Himitsu: Milky Way thumb|left|200pxDer Tenryū no Himitsu: Milky Way ''(天竜ミルキーウェイ "Sky Dragon's Secret: Mirukī Wei")'' ist ein Beschwörungszauber von Love, der bisher in der Welt zum ersten mal gesehen wurde. Hierbei erscheint ein etwas anderer Zirkel unter Love. Nach dem Erscheinen des Zirkels nutzt er seine magischen Kräfte und kann eine Seele aus dem Jenseits zurückholen und sogar für ein anderes Opfer es ins Leben rufen. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Geheimnis des Himmelsdrachen: Milchstraße". Shinobiyoru kiri thumb|leftDas Shinobiyoru kiri (忍び寄る霧 "Creeping Fog") ist Loves Bewegungs und Spionagetechnik. Hierbei verwandelt er sich selbst in einen Nebel und kann sich so unbemerkt fortbewegen. Nur erfahrene und mächtige Magier waren im Stande seine Ankunft bzw. die Ankunft der Nebelschwade zu bemerken. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Schleichender Nebel". Doragon Fōsu thumb|left|Love wechselt in den Dragon ForceWie jeder Dragonslayer beherrscht auch Love den Dragon Force. Ihm wachsen weiße Schuppen und Stacheln seines Drachens Yotta und erhält seine volle Kampfstärke. Zusätzlich verändern sich seine Attacken drastisch. Jede seiner Attacken wird um das hundertfache verstärkt. Dazu beherrscht noch weitere Techniken, bei denen die Luft eine schwarze Farbe annimmt. Doragon Fōsu: Kuro Tenryū no Hōkō thumb|leftDas Doragon Fōsu: Kuro Tenryū no Hōkō (竜の力, ドラゴンフォース黒天竜の咆哮 "Dragon Force: Sky Dragon's Black Roar") ist eine Variation des "Tenryū no Hōkō". Der wesentliche Unterschied ist die Farbe der Attacke und die Stärke. Hierbei holt Love tief Luft und speit einen gewaltigen schwarzen Wirbelsturm aus dem Mund. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Macht des Drachen: Schwarzes Gebrüll des Himmelsdrachen". Doragon Fōsu: Senkai retsu thumb|leftBeim Doragon Fōsu: Senkai retsu (竜の力, ドラゴンフォース旋回列 "Dragon Force: Swirling pillars") erschafft Love viele wirbelnde Luftsäulen. Anschliessend befördert er seinen Gegner in diese Strudel. Der Gegner wird permanent durch die Luft geschleudert und durch die Schnittwellen verletzt. Zu guter letzt wird er einige Meter weit weggeschleudert. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Macht des Drachen: Wirbelnde Säulen". Doragon Fōsu: Senpū thumb|leftBeim Doragon Fōsu: Senpū (竜の力, ドラゴンフォース旋風 "Dragon Force: Whirlwind") erzeugt Love zunächst in seiner Hand einen Wirbelsturm, den er anschliessend auf seinen Gegner wirft. Dieser expandiert und fegt den Gegner mit voller Kraft weg. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Macht des Drachen: Wirbelwind". Doragon Fōsu: Uindodansu thumb|leftBeim Doragon Fōsu Uindodansu (竜の力, ドラゴンフォースウインドダンス "Dragon Force: Wind dance") erzeugt Love Windstöße durch seine Bewegungen. Da seine Bewegungen einem Tanz ähneln, benannte er diese Attacke so. Während den Bewegungen gelingt es Love oftmals seinen Gegner in die Luft zu befördern und ihn oben umher zu werfen. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Macht des Drachen: Windtanz". Doragon Fōsu: Kuro Tenryū no Sheddo thumb|leftDas Doragon Fōsu: Kuro Tenryū no Sheddo (竜の力, ドラゴンフォース黒天竜シェッド "Dragon Force: Sky Dragon's Black Shed") gehört mit Abstand zu Loves mächtigsten Angriffen. Hierbei erzeugt er in beiden Armen zwei Luftspiralen die ohne Unterbruch herumwirbeln. Anschliessend werden sie zu Ringen und formen sich zu schuppenartigen Projektilen. Diese umkreisen den Gegner, heben ihn hoch und durchbohren ihn ohne Unterbruch damit. Die Attacke wurde bisher noch nie in der Anwendung gesehen. Übersetzt bedeutet die Attacke "Macht des Drachen: Schwarze Schuppen des Himmelsdrachen". Unison Raid Unison Raid ("Yunizon Reido") ist die Fähigkeit einiger Magier, so auch von Love, die eigenen Zauber mit denen einer anderer Personen zu kombinieren um so einen noch wirkungsvolleren Zauber zu erschaffen. Tenryu to Hioni no Hōkō frame|left|''Gebrüll des Himmelsdrachen und Feuerdämonen''Tenryu to Hioni no Hōkō, oder auch "Sky Dragon's and Fire Demon's Roar", ist eine Kombinationsattacke von Love und Peace, bei welcher diese die Zauber Hioni no Hōkō und Tenryu no Hōkō zusammen einsetzen. Erementaru Monsta no Hōkō left|''Gebrüll der Elementar Monster''Bei Erementaru Monsta no Hōkō, oder auch "Elementar Monster's Roar", handelt es sich um einen Unison Raid von Rin, Love und Peace, welche gleichzeitig ihre slayertypischen "Gebrüll-Attacken" einsetzen. Diese verbinden sich im Flug und erzeugen beim Aufprall eine massive Explosion. Kategorie:Kampftechniken Kategorie:Himmels Dragonslayer-Magie